


Stand Up

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, NSFW GIF, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:32:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Dean, Sam, Cas, and Cain find themselves naked and masturbating on Cain’s couch.





	Stand Up

They were sitting there, four in a row, on the couch.  To be perfectly honest, Dean wasn’t quite sure how they’d ended up like this, totally naked, jacking off together.  But maybe what Cain said was right – college dudes help each other out sometimes.

Now that Dean was thinking about it, he and Sam had jacked off together before.  They were closer than most normal brothers were, being orphans.  Dean was always there to make sure Sam had what he needed, he’d been the one to give his brother the talk. 

He and Cas had masturbated together before, too.  Cas was Dean’s freshman roommate, but more than that, he was his best friend since they were in middle school.  Cas was the only guy Dean had kissed, back when they were going through puberty and curious.  And Dean was always the first to admit, Cas was smoking hot.  Dean knew if he went for a guy, Cas would be the one.

Cain was older, having just graduated from college, but he’d taken Dean under his wing once Dean declared his automobile engineering major.  Cain was working for a great company that he could get Dean a job with once he graduated…but none of that mattered right now.

Somehow or another, the four of them had gotten themselves naked on Cain’s couch, working themselves to the porno that was on the television.  Dean had lost interest in it a long time ago, lost instead in the sounds of the men around him.  As his cock throbbed, he spread his legs a bit, causing his right leg to hike up over Sam’s.  Dean stilled for a second before he was sure Sam wasn’t going to complain.   One glance toward his brother told him that Sam was too far gone into his hand to care.

Now that Dean had glanced at Sam, he just had to glance over at Cas on his other side.  He was glad he did, Cas’s toned stomach and strong legs almost distracting Dean from Cas’s incredible cock.  Without thinking, Dean put his hand on Cas’s thigh and squeezed, easing a groan from the other man’s lips.

“Fuck this,” Dean said, standing up.  He pulled Cas up with him, getting his hand on the other man’s gorgeous cock.  

“Dean!” Cas groaned, biting his lip.  He reached out for Dean’s cock as well and the two of them began jacking each other off.  Dean took his eyes off Cas and looked down at his brother, who was watching them with obvious interest. 

“Come on, Sammy, stand up,” Dean instructed, smiling when Sam obeyed immediately.   Dean’s free hand went to Sam’s erection, stroking it in time with Cas’s.  Dean’s head cocked an invitation to Cain, and soon all four of them were a mess of limbs and hands, the one goal of orgasm at the front of everyone’s minds.

Dean didn’t need to think how easy it was to come, having two cocks in his hands and someone else’s on his.  All he knew was all-encompassing, pure ecstasy as he came.


End file.
